Le Temps d'un Souvenir
by Wonderful Feather
Summary: Severus Snape regarde cette jeune fille blonde évoluée dans la cour de Hogwarts. Elle semblait comme volée, ne jamais toucher le sol... Quel était belle sa Emily... Si seulement il avait eu le courage de lui parler... Si seulement il avait écouté Lily... Peut être que le temps lui donnera une seconde chance après tout, comme disait sa mère, les souvenirs sont les plus importants...


''Marre''. C'est le seul mot qui revenait en boucle dans le cerveau de Severus Snape, élève en septième année à Hogwarts. Juste ''marre''. Marre de quoi ? Il vous répondrait sûrement des cours, des exigences, des coups de son père, de Regulus qui lui tape - _dans le sens figuré_ \- sur les nerfs, de Potter et cie qui ne cherchent qu'à l'ennuyer, Lily qui ne lui parle toujours pas, le professeur Dumbledore qui semble trop en savoir sur lui, de ses cheveux bien trop gras, du noir de ses vêtements bref de tout ce qui existe en ce monde. Pourquoi ? Après tout, si on suit son raisonnement ça fait depuis un bon moment que tous ça se passe alors pourquoi c'est maintenant que ça se déclenche. Il ne l'avouera jamais mais heureusement _**JE**_ suis là pour vous le dire.

Notre très cher serpent est amoureux et avec un A pour les verbes ''Aimer'' et ''Adorer'' en plus d' ''Idolâtrer'' et de ''Protéger''. Vous vous demandez sûrement qui peut être la personne ayant réussis à voler le cœur de notre Slytherin. Petit indice, aucune personne qui n'a été cité au-dessus, alors Lily et cie vous oubliez. Ce n'est pas non plus une honte de tomber amoureux de cette personne, après tout elle est à Slytherin - _déjà un bon point, pas de dispute inter-maison_ -, c'est une fille - _donc pas de problème avec les homophobes et la descendance_ -, elle est assez jolie - _d'après ses critères, elle est juste parfaite_ -, elle est intelligente et assez puissante - _première de sa promotion et avancez dans certaines matières_ \- et elle ne semble pas le mépriser -a _lors que son Sang-Mêlé ne lui a pas fait que des amis dans sa maison_ -. Bref, juste parfaite ! Petit problème : Elle doit même pas être au courant de son existence. Severus se fait plus petit au passage d'élèves, il s'enfonce sous les branches du saule pleureur avant de se laisser tomber contre le tronc et d'enfin souffler. Mais dans quel galère son cœur l'a mis aussi... Tomber amoureux alors que le temps s'assombrit mais quelle plaie ! Enfin, le bon côté est sans doute que son année se termine bientôt et qu'il ne la reverra jamais. Son cœur rate un battement, puis un deuxième. Ne plus la revoir... C'est en réalité horrible...

Severus se lève se dirigeant vers l'intérieur des sous-sol des cachots. Enfin... C'était son attention lorsque le groupe de Potter et compagnie l'ont remarqué. Son livre qu'il écrivait tombe à terre : l'humiliation commençait... Là-haut, dans les airs, Severus ressentit une honte et une rage incroyable, beaucoup diront que c'est à cause de la présence de Lily qui essaya de raisonner James mais la vérité est tout autre. Un groupe de Slytherin, dans lequel comptais Regulus Black, s'est approché de l'arbre et a vu Severus dans cette position de faiblesse. Une jeune fille blonde attire comme à son habitude le regard sur elle mais cette fois non par sa beauté enfantine mais par le bruit qu'elle fit en lâchant ses livres. Ce bruit fit sursauter James qui arrêta son sort par erreur relâchant brutalement Severus tombant ainsi sur son propre livre. Il serrait les poings, il voulait tant arracher les yeux de James Potter mais aussi vite que cette rage lui était venu, elle disparu lorsqu'une voix se fait entendre proche de lui.

 **« Vous allez bien ? Votre chute ne vous a pas fait mal ? »**

Severus relève si rapidement la tête que cela lui en fait mal. Une jeune blonde le regardait avec inquiétude. Severus ne put que hocher de la tête trop occupé à détailler le visage présent devant lui. Une peau pâle avec de légères tâches de sons sur les pommettes, des yeux verts comme des grenats taillés surmontés de longs cils noirs... Ne parlons bien sûr pas de sa chevelure blonde de la couleur des pages commençant à jaunir à force d'être lu. Juste parfaite... Un sourire apparu laissant voir ses dents blanches à travers deux moitiés de framboises.

 **« Tant mieux, j'ai eu peur pour vous...**

 **-Emily !** , crie une voix un peu plus loin, **Vient on doit encore réviser !**

 **-J'arrive !** , elle se tourne une nouvelle fois vers Severus, **J'espère vous recroisez dans d'autres circonstances »**

Severus ne put pas répondre regardant juste Emily Selwyn s'éloigner en emportant avec elle sans le savoir son cœur...


End file.
